1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for editing an image in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method, which can conveniently edit an image in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals have evolved from supporting only one main function to supporting a plurality of various functions. With the diversification of functions of the portable terminal, methods of storing various types of data have been studied and provided. For example, the portable terminal converts an image photographed by a user to data and stores the converted data through a function included in the portable terminal.
Further, the portable terminal provides a function capable of editing the photographed image or applying special effects.
More particularly, the portable terminal equipped with a touch screen can edit a desired image conveniently through a touch action using a finger of a user or a pen.
However, the portable terminal equipped with the touch screen has a disadvantage of deteriorating usability of the portable terminal since, when the user touches a corresponding area of the touch screen with his/her finger in order to edit an image, the desired area may be hidden by the finger and thus a touch of a small part may be difficult.